Dari Sebuah Permen
by Myuzika HerAphrodite
Summary: Yoichi menemukan harta karun berupa satu buah kemasan merah berkilauan yang bermerek 'kissu' Warn : hints yaoi dan boys love


**Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

 **Sebungkus Permen © Myuzi**

 **Rate T (untuk bahasa menjurus, salahkan Shinoa dan Ferid untuk itu, uhuk)**

 **Multiple Pairing, maybe. Beware, banyak chara ternistai.**

* * *

Hari yang cerah di Mansion Ichinose. Tempat persembunyian kaum pemberontak sekelas Shinoa Squad, Guren Squad, dan satu keluarga vampire yang bahagia (baca: Ferid, Crowley dan Mika). Semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya dengan Yuu dan Kimizuki adu gundu, Shinoa dan Mitsuba bermain angkleng, serta Yoichi dan Mika hanya melihat. Pasalnya Yoichi mau ikutan main gundu tapi kehabisan karena dibuat rebutan KimiYuu, sementara Mika gengsi mau ikutan main. Mika kan high-class vampire yang menjadi anak angkat progenitor ke-3, ya sorry, sombong. Mika tampan dan banyak yang suka (tidak percaya cek aja di myanimelist, score Mika yang paling tinggi mengalahkan si pemeran utama) masak mainan permainan rakyat jelata, nanti dimarahi mama kalo mama udah selesai dihukum. Jadilah mereka berdua hanya menonton tanpa ikutan walau tangan gatel pengen ngambil gacuk patahan dari genteng mansion yang kelewat rapuh yang dikumpulkan Guren dalam rangka go green. Kasihanilah earth-chan, katanya.

"Mika-kun, aku bosan. Cari oksigen yuk, sekalian patroli." Yoichi harap-harap cemas, Mika walau sekarang sudah agak friendly tapi masih suka nyeremin. Yoichi takut kena tebas pedang lagi.

"Tidak mau, aku udah ga bernapas. Ngapain nyari oksigen?" Mika hanya ngelirik Yoichi sebentar untuk selanjutnya fokus lagi melihat KimiYuu yang sekarang main sepak bola karung.

"Guhhh..." kan, bersyukur saja Mikanya hanya nolak. Sakit sih tapi.

Mika melirik sebentar, sedikit tidak enak mungkin, "terserah deh." Mika meninggalkan Yoichi yang terperangah. Sampai di dekat pintu, dia berbalik. "Kutinggal kalau lama."

Heeee?! Mika menerima ajakannya? Ada ya vampire tsundere sepertinya? Yang ngajarin siapa atuh? Yoichi mengikuti laju Mika dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

Di kejauhan, Krul yang terpasung di bawah terik matahari bersin. Duh, udah kepanasan(udah gosong malah), masih aja bersin, sakit tahu tenggorokannya! Ga kasian apa berbulan-bulan dia telah terpasung ga dilepas-lepas?! Padahal katanya dihukum 10 hari saja! (I mean, hitunglah chapter saat Ferid dan Krul dipasung, sudah berapa bulan terlewat?). Yang membicarakan Krul siapa sih, tidak berperikevampiregolonganatas sekali. Nolong kek, jangan di ghibahin. Dasar ningen jaman now.

.

.

.

Awalnya mereka berdua mengitari seluruh rumah dan mengecek satu per satu kamar yang dihuni para orang dewasa. Sampai di kamar paling pojok lantai pertama dekat dapur, Mika bisa mendengar sesuatu yang berlabel R-18 di sana. Dasar Ferid tidak kenal tempat. Mika do'akan dia sakit pinggang setelah ini! Whut, do'a pada siapa ya? Dia kan mau perang ngelawan Tuhan. Yah, pada yang di atas poko na mah.

Untuk menjaga kesucian Yoichi, Mika menyuruhnya berbalik arah, dengan dalih tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan di situ. Yoichi manut, agak sungkan sama Sang Pangeran tsundere. Tapi keinginannya berpaling terhenti ketika dia tak sengaja melihat benda merah berkilauan di counter dapur. Yoichi berlari guna mengambil benda merah saat Mika lengah lalu secara cepat berlari menghadap Mika seraya memperlihatkan barang temuannya. Matanya berbinar senang hingga Mika sweatdrop dibuatnya.

"Ayo kita perlihatkan ini pada yang lain, Mika-kun!"

Yoichi meninggalkan Mika begitu saja, Mika tanpa suara mengikuti dari belakang.

Di tempat para teenager, Yoichi menggebrak meja, membuat semua atensi tertuju padanya. "Minna-san, lihat apa yang aku temukan!"

Shinoa, Mitsuba, Yuu, dan Kimizuki meninggalkan permainan mereka, penasaran dengan apa yang ditemukan Yoichi.

"...?" Hanya ini kan? Kenapa Yoichi girang sangat?

"AKU MENEMUKAN PERMEENNN!"

GUBRAK! Keempatnya jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Mika yang barusaja sampai menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau sangat girang dengan permen itu?" Mika berjalan mendekat.

"Lho, aku belum pernah melihat permen lagi setelah kejadian 4 tahun lalu. Kupikir ini menakjubkan bisa menemukan permen lagi." Yoichi tersenyum sedih. Para rookie yang telah bangun menepuk-nepuk bahunya tanda prihatin.

Mika menaikkan alis, heran, "permen seperti itu ada banyak di Sanguinem."

Yoichi kembali bersemangat, "benarkah? Bisa kau bawa kemari, Mika-kun?"

"Bisa saja. Mau rasa apa? Darah anak 8 tahun, darah anak 10 tahun, atau darah anak 12 tahun? Aku belum pernah memakannya, tapi menurut Lacus dan Rene yang paling nikmat itu permen rasa darah anak 5 tahun, rasanya seperti Yupi, katanya. Tapi yang 5 tahun limited edition sih."

"MIKA, JADI KAU MEMAKAN PERMEN ITU JUGA?!" Yuu yang terpicu tiba di depan Mika dan menarik kerah kemeja Mika

"Yuu-chan, aku sudah bilang aku belum pernah memakannya."

"TAPI KENAPA RAUT WAJAHMU BANGGA SEKALI MENGENALKAN PERMEN ITU?!"

Mika sweatdrop, "Yuu-chan, raut wajahku memang seperti ini..."

BRAAKKK! Guren masuk menjeblak pintu, wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa dia sangat terganggu. Di belakangnya Shinya, Makoto, dan manusia dewasa lainnya ikut masuk.

"Baka-Yuu! Kenapa kau berisik sekali, hah?!"

Yuu melepaskan kerah Mika dari genggamannya dan berlari ke arah Guren. Terdengar suara hati pecah entah milik siapa.

"Guren no Baka, jelaskan padaku kenapa kau memiliki permen darah itu!" Seru Yuu menggebu dengan telunjuk menunjuk satu kemasan permen yang teronggok tak berdaya di meja. Kasian, jadi ScapeGoat permennya, padahal lagu itu terkhususkan buat Mika. Tega nian kamu mz.

Guren menyingkirkan telunjuk Yuu, "itu permen biasa, aho!" Kini pandangannya terarah ke Mika, yang malah mengalihkan pandangan darinya dengan raut terganggu. Hah, dasar bocah.

"Buka saja, itu rasa cherry. Aku mendapatkannya ketika aku harus ke Asia Tenggara karena suatu misi. Itu hadiah dari papah yang kepentok tiang listrik. Untuk oleh-oleh padahal media suap."

Meh, malah curhat nih orang tua, umpat Mika dalam hati.

Shinoa lah yang diberikan kesempatan membuka bungkus keramat sang merah. Lalu cahaya dewa muncul dari dalam bungkus hingga membuat semua orang, dari rookie sampai orang dewasa di situ terpukau. Minus Mika, baginya hanya Yuu yang berkilauan. Ciiieee, Mika baper.

Semua orang di ruangan itu kecuali Mika mengambil satu-satu. Mereka memandang bungkus permen bergambar cherry di bagian tengah itu seolah itu adalah kotak pandora yang harus dibuka. Ingin membuka tapi enggan menyakiti seni indah di depan mereka(hell, apanya yang seni dari sebuah bungkus permen?!). Mereka membolak-balikkan bungkus permen tersebut hingga akhirnya menyadari adanya tulisan aneh yang tidak mereka mengerti sebelumnya.

"Ini artinya apa, Kolonel Guren?" Shigure yang pertama membuka mulut.

Guren menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, dia pun tidak sepenuhnya paham, ini bahasa negara lain. "Saa..." Guren mencoba membaca tulisan di bungkus miliknya. "furan-ku rrir-rikku p-pa-da man-nutannuu...tch, ini apaan seh?!"

Mika merasa familiar dengan apa yang dia dengar. Dengan kecepatan cahaya, dia rebut bungkus permen milik Guren, membacanya dengan bahasa mereka, "frank lirik pada mantan."

Seluruh mata tertuju pada Mika sekarang. Mata-mata itu melihat Mika seolah dia Profesor Doktor yang telah mengenyam pendidikan hingga mancagalaksi(karena mancanegara sudah mainstream). Meh, pendidikan apaan juga, SD saja tidak tamat gara-gara catastrophe.

"Wah, Mika-chan tahu darimana hal yang begituan?" Kini Shinya mendapat kesempatan membuka suara.

Mika enggan menjawab, gengsi lah yaw.

"Mika beritahu aku dimana kamu tahu bahasa ini?! Ajari aku!"

Mika menghela nafas, "aku juga pernah di kirim kesana, Yuu-chan. Tidak perlu, membaca kanji saja otakmu sudah berbuih apalagi mempelajari bahasa lain. Bisa-bisa nanti kau meledak!"

Semua tertawa mendengarnya. Sebenarnya ada dua yang ingin nangis sih. Yuu yang disebut bodoh, oleh Mika pula. Dan Shinya yang diabaikan padahal dia sudah berusaha akrab. Jangan-jangan anak vampire satu ini masih ada dendam padanya karena menusuk dan hampir membunuh Mika dulu.

"Jadi ini apa? Semacam quest atau tantangan begitu?" Kimizuki mencoba membaca tulisan di bungkusnya. Oh, sh*t, dia menyerah.

Mika menatapnya lama, "ya, begitulah. Mengerjakan apa yang tertulis disitu."

"Hmmm~ sepertinya seru, Crowley-kun, ayo kita ikutan jugaa~" Ferid dan Crowley entah sejak kapan sudah ada di depan pintu.

"Boleh juga."

Mika merasa teriritasi, melihat Ferid selalu sukses membuat dia ingin menghunuskan pedang, serius. Dan daripada membuat keributan, dia lebih memilih pergi dari ruangan ini.

"A-a-aaa~ Mika-kun juga harus ikutan dong~ nanti yang mengartikan tulisannya siapa?" Ferid dan Crowley dengan kompak memblokade pintu keluar. Sial.

"Kalian lebih fasih menggunakannya. Sekarang biarkan aku pergi."

"Ga mau ah~"

"Nah, Mika. Kenapa kau tidak ikutan saja. Untuk menjaga Yuu-chanmu juga kan? Bukannya kau tahu challenge seperti apa yang ada di permen itu?"

"Crowley, uragirimono..."

Belum selesai Mika berkata, tubuhnya sudah dibopong oleh Crowley di pundak. Ferid menutup pintu agar Mika tidak kabur lagi dan memulai permainan~

.

.

.

Meja besar di ruang tengah tersebar berbungkus-bungkus permen bermerk kissu. Rupanya Guren memiliki satu bungkus lebih, sehingga jumlah menjadi lebih banyak. Mereka memutari meja dengan lesehan beralaskan matras daun kelapa. Dengan posisi jika diurutkan dari yang pojok dekat pintu Crowley, Ferid, Mika, Yuu, Kimizuki, Yoichi, Shinoa, Mitsuba, Makoto, Junji, Shigure, Aoi, Goshi, Shinya dan terakhir Guren. Secara teknis Guren tepat berada di hadapan Mika. Mika menghela nafas, untunglah sesuatu yang indah ada disebelahnya walaupun dia dikelilingi sesuatu yang tidak dia sukai(yeah, Mika berhadapan dengan Ferid, Crowley, Guren, dan Sinya)

"Jaa, hompimpah saja yah, biar adil~"

Hom...pim...pah... Alayum gambreng!

Berikut urutan pemain

No. 1 : Crowley, No. 2 : Yoichi, No. 3 : Mika, No. 4 : Guren, No. 5 : Shinoa, No. 6 : Kimizuki, No. 7 : Shinya, No. 8 : Ferid, No. 9 : Goshi, No. 10 : Shigure, No. 11 : Mitsuba, No. 12 : Makoto, No. 13 : Aoi, No. 14 : Junji, dan terakhir No. 15 : Yuu.

Kissu Challenge, resmi dimulai.

Beruntung Crowley vampire, jadi dia tidak perlu mendengarkan detak jantungnya karena nervous. Perlahan, sangat perlahan, bahkan untuk ukuran siput sekalipun, dia mengambil sebungkus. Dibacanya agak keras,

 **{Kirimkan pesan mamah minta pulsa pada nomor anonim}**

"Wah, ada yang punya n*kia 105? Aku tidak tau cara menggunakan hp masa kini." Crowley celingak-celinguk meneliti tiap makhluk yang ada diruangan disitu yang sekiranya memiliki hp. Dih, gaptek. Dasar kuno.

Mitsuba bertanya, "n*kia 105 teh naon? Panganan?"

"Bukan mit-chan, itu sejenis pakaian dalam." Mulut Shinoa minta disumpal bolu gulung kayaknya.

"Yah, tidak ada yang punya ya? Kalau begitu, aku ambil punyaku yang dulu tertinggal di Eropa. Ciao." Crowley menghilang dengan sekejap.

 **-No. 1 status : on going-**

"Jaa, kalau begitu... sekarang giliranku, kan?" Yoichi mengambil sebungkus dengan ceria.

Terdiam berapa lama, hingga yang lain ikut memperhatikan.

Sebungkus permen terulur ke arah Mika, "anuu, Mika-kun. Bisa tolong bacakan? Tehee"

Mika mengambil permen tanpa suara. Dan membacakan dengan ikhlas. Ikhlas beneran atau sudah pasrah, Mika-kun?

 **{Lari mengitari lapangan sepak bola sebanyak 10 kali}**

"Heeehhhh?! Itu beneran?!"

Mika mengangguk. Yoichi hampir menangis. Jelaslah.

Ya kali lari keliling 10 kali di lapangan, lapangan sepak bola paling deket dari sini saja jaraknya 50 km lebih. Capek ke sananya duluan kali.

Dengan berat hati, Yoichi menyanggupi. Berlari demi quest konyol, bukan berlari dari kenyataan.

"..." Ferid melongo, padahal dia berniat meminjamkan mobilnya agar bisa ke sana lebih cepat.

 **-No. 2 status : on going-**

Mika ogah-ogahan mengambil bagiannya.

Membaca dengan nada tidak tertarik tanpa menyadari apa yang dia baca.

 **{Crossdress gothik lolita seharian penuh}**

Mata Mika membeliak, "A-apaa?!"

"Hihihihi~ Mika-kun~ aku sudah menyiapkan pakaiannya untukmu~" Ferid sudah menenteng pakaian sesuai dengan quest. Sejak kapan dia membawanya?!

"Ogah! Minggat sana!" Mika berdiri panik, sayang tangannya sudah di cengkram Ferid sebelum dia bisa kabur.

"Ayo~ ayo~ ayooo~" Ferid menyeret Mika ke kamar mandi. Sesaat mereka mendengar jeritan memilukan dari kamar mandi yang tak lolos sensor KPI.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, semua pangling dengan tampilan Mika. So cutee, bahkan para perempuan ingin membuat Mika menjadi boneka rias mereka. Pesona vampire kesepian ini memang tidak ada duanya~

Horaa, yang laki-laki pun memerah dibuatnya. Yuu bahkan sampai menggumam ingin menikahinya nanti.

Bayangkan saja, gaun seperti yang dikenakan oleh Krull, hal yang membedakan adalah sobekan yang disengaja pada bagian pinggang hingga berkesan lebih terbuka. Jangan lupakan ekspresi Mika yang memerah dengan menatap Ferid tajam lewat mata yang berair.

Ferid tersenyum sembari bersiul-siul senang. Menikmati apa yang kamu lakukan, heh? Ferid Bathory?

 **-No. 3 status : successed(bikin nosebleed)-**

Ferid dengan baik hati menawarkan jasa translator gratisan setelah quest sebelumnya. Kelihatannya dia memang sedang senang sekali. Hm, mencurigakan. Jadi penasaran apa saja yang dilakukan Ferid tadi hingga dia menjadi segini senangnya.

Guren agak ragu untuk mempercayai Ferid, tapi Mika mogok bicara setelah di pasangi pakaian sexy yang kini dia kenakan. Oke, here we go.

 **{Mencium orang di hadapan anda}**

"...eh?" Semuanya terkejut. Menganggap itu bohongan, bahkan Mika yang mogok sampai membaca ulang quest yang diterima Guren.

"Me-memang benar..." Mika shock, bibirnya bergetar dan dia mengeluarkan keringat dingin ketika dia melihat Guren berjalan kearahnya.

Guren didepannya memandang intens. Lalu semua seolah berjalan lambat.

"Mm...?" Pandangan Mika sepenuhnya terpaku pada iris violet dihadapannya. Mika kehilangan kekuatannya hingga dia hanya bisa terdiam.

Di samping itu, Guren malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya hingga memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut Mika. "Mph...mmhhh...ah...mmmhh..."

Yuu bertindak cepat sebelum kejadiannya berlanjut ke tahap lebih intim, dia menendang Guren hingga kepala Guren berbenturan dengan tembok. Terlihat satu tanduk Yuu muncul dan bayangan hitam seperti sayap dibelakang punggungnya.

"JANGAN...MENYENTUHNYA...KAU...MANUSIA..." Yuu secara posesif memeluk Mika yang collapse.

Bagus, sekarang semua menjadi lebih rumit, pikir Guren.

 **-No. 4 status : successed(membuat Mika trauma)-**

Shinoa tidak bisa melaksanakan quest untuk bagiannya.

 **{Peluk orang di sebelahmu}**

hiiii... ya kali dia meluk Yuu yang sedang dalam monster mode on. Jadi rempeyek dah.

 **-No. 5 status : failed-**

Kimizuki sebenarnya berharap Yuu ngamuk lebih lama lagi. Dia takut dapat quest yang membahayakan, merepotkan, atau pun memalukan seperti orang-orang sebelum dia. Ayolah Yuu, ngamuk saja lagi. Kau bawa kabur Mika juga gapapa, mz ikhlas.

Tapi ya apa boleh buat, dia tidak boleh lari. Semoga quest-nya bukan quest yang aneh-aneh.

 **{Curi pakaian dalam tetangga terdekat}**

whut? Itu beneran?

Tetangga... kah? "Kolonel Guren, disini tetangga paling dekat dimana ya?"

Guren mengelus-elus rambut hitam berantakannya, merespon malas seperti biasa. "Dilereng gunung. Hati-hati, dia emak-emak yang keras kepala soal lampu sein."

Degh. Jantung Kimizuki seolah berhenti. Emak-emak yang memakai motor matic itu? Yang dasternya selalu dibawa dan jarang ganti itu? Yang pernah viral karena berantem dengan babang gejek itu?! Plis, kill Kimizuki now.

"Kimizuki-kun, mau kutenami?" Sinya tersenyum angelic.

"A-ah, mohon bantua-"

"Weit, tidak boleh. Shinya jangan kabur dari tanggung jawab! Habis ini giliranmu!" Suara Guren memotong perkataan Kimizuki. "Nah, Kimizuki. Pergilah dan curi pakaian dalam emak-emak itu dan kembalilah disini sebagai seorang gentleman!"

"Ha-haiii!" Kimizuki bergegas keluar.

Shinya mendesus, "ada kali pencuri pakaian dalam yang menyebut dirinya gentleman. Guren no hentai."

Berapa lama setelah Kimizuki keluar, Yoichi masuk. Semuanya terkagetkan olehnya. Dia tadi lari kan? Cepat sekali!

"Anuuu, tadi Kimizuki-kun kenapa? Kulihat dia menangis dan bergumam sesuatu seperti 'Mirai, maafkan abangmu yang kotor ini' begitu." Yoichi berkedip tidak mengerti.

"Yoichi! Kok cepet amat lu?!" Tanya Yuu mewakili yang lainnya.

"Oh, aku naik Gekkoin, hehehe..." nah loh. Ferid bertepuk tangan. Vintar ini anak, ane jadi suka, katanya.

 **-No. 6 status : on going-**

Shinya mengambil cepat permen secara asal. Lebih cepat selesai, lebih cepat berakhir penderitaannya, pikirnya.

 **{Bunuh mantan}**

dalam kepala Shinya berkecamuk. Dia tak yakin bisa melakukannya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian...

Kepalanya tertunduk, tangan sudah bersiap menembakkan Byakkomaru pada kepala Guren. Shinya menggertakan gigi.

"Ya ampun. Lakukanlah, Shinya." Guren berbusung dada, siap dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk.

Tidak... dia tidak akan mampu...

"Hiks..." Air mata sudah membanjiri matanya. Dia menghilangkan Byakkomaru.

Guren berdiri dan memeluknya, menangkan sang mantan pacar yang menetaskan air kesedihan dari batu safir cantiknya.

Yang lain memalingkan wajah, tidak kuat dengan drama. Lebih prefer ke fantasy sih. Makanya Owari No Seraph genrenya fantasy.

Ferid mengusap matanya dengan tisu, "oh... so sweet..." heh, dasar vampire generasi micin. Doyannya nonton drama.

 **-No. 7 status : failed(gapapa asal mereka bahagia, uhuk)-**

Crowley masuk ke dalam ruangan ketika Ferid masih sibuk mengelap air mata buayanya. Penasaran memakan otaknya, "Ferid, kenapa kau?"

Ferid menunjuk Shinya dan Guren yang telah kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing, "tadi mereka so sweet sekali loh, Crowley-kun. Lebih baper dari saat ku tonton Bocah Langit Namanya Boy di sinema XXI. Air mataku ga bisa berhenti keluar, huhuhuu..."

Yang lain berjengit menjauh, dih, Ferid seleranya ampas. Enyahlah kau wahai vampire micin!

Crowley tersenyum maklum untuk selanjutnya mengedarkan pandangan. Sudah biasa dengan keabsurban rekan se-vampire nya. Pandangannya tercuri oleh Mika yang pakaiannya beda ketika dari yang tadi. "Mika, pakaian yang bagus. Dapat darimana?"

Mika membalas ucapan Crowley dengan tatapan sedingin es tanpa sepatah kata pun. Crowley melebarkan senyumannya. Sasuga, generasi turunan Krul Tepes, tatapan dan seleranya sama. Do-S serta tatapan sedingin es. Serta jangan lupakan pakaian seksi hothic lolita yang dia pakai. Krul pasti bangga denganmu, nak.

"Oh ya, sudah sampai mana permainan ini?"

"Wah~ aku terlalu terbawa suasana hingga lupa bagianku, hahahaaa~~~" para manusia dan Mika sweatdrop mendengarnya. Sabar, ini ujian.

 **{Menari belly}**

"Hohohooo~ favorit-kuuu~~aku ganti baju dulu kalau begituuu~" Ferid bertepuk tangan kegirangan.

Belum sedetik pakaian Ferid sudah berganti dengan pakaian khas timur tengah...ehm, penari timur tengah. Ferid berdiri ditengah kerumuman makhluk yang tengah berlesehria. Setelah memindahkan meja tentu saja. Dengan penuh penghayatan, dia melenggokkan pinggang kesana kemari dan menggerakan tangan keatas dan kebawah.

Tidak ada yang benar-benar menikmati pertunjukkan Ferid kecuali Crowley. Mereka menahan muntah, omong-omong. Karena ya... GA PANTAS SAMA SEKALI! SUDAH GITU, ITU DI LIPATAN KETIAK ADA APA ITU HITAM-HITAM?! MASAK IYA VAMPIRE SEKELAS FERID MEMILIKI DAKI?!

Mereka menatap Crowley, yang melemparkan pandangan memuja untuk Ferid, dengan tidak percaya. Bahkan Crowley nyawer segala! Dunia sudah gilaaa!

Dasar tidak memiliki seni, cibir Ferid saat pentasnya berakhir. Hanya Crowley yang bertepuk tangan keras. Mereka curiga, janjangan Crowley beralih menjadi penonton bayaran...

Kayak gitu dibilang seni?! Bahkan si tampan dan mempesona karya Cumi-cumiward di fandom sponsbeeb lebih berseni!

 **-No. 8 status : successed (muntah berjamaah)-**

Goshi berharap quest yang diterimanya berupa menggrepe boing-boing milik temen setimnya. Otak mesum manusia ini sudah makin parah rupanya. Dengan songong, dia melemparkan permen pilihannya dan ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Mika. Mika maklum, dan membacakan isinya walau agak dongkol dengan pria hobi merokok ini.

 **{Demi menjaga earth-chan. Berhenti merokok sebulan ya, human-kun. Ttd, earth}**

Guren squad ngakak berjamaah, syukurin. Goshi yang ditertawakan pundung di pojokkan ruangan. Menjadi satu bersama kecoa yang malah menghindarinya karena takut tertular virus jones milik Goshi. Gitu-gitu kecoanya udah beranak beberapa kali loh, dia kembang kecoa tahu! Banyak yang naksir.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Ferid menampilkan mimik wajah serius. Tangan terangkat, "tunggu sebentar. Earth-chan? Yang benar itu earth-kun! Aku tidak terima dengan quest-nya!"

Guren berdiri, urat syaraf timbul pertanda marah, "earth-kun katamu? Earth is never flat! Kalau earth-kun apanya yang bulat?"

"Lalu kau pikir, dengan menjadi '-chan' dia jadi bulat, hah?"

"Tentu saja! Earth-chan is justice! Mau apa lu!"

"Hoh, kamu berani? Ayo kita bertarung diluar!"

"Ayo!"

'Ada dua tipe makhluk didunia ini. 1) earth-kun terbaek, 2)earth-chan terjustice' postingan yang barusaja dibuat Shigure mendadak viral, omedetou~

Guren dan Ferid meninggalkan ruangan dengan kedongkolan masing-masing. Crowley mengikuti dari belakang. Diikuti Shinya dan anggota lain hingga menyisakan Goshi yang masih pundung dipojokkan.

"Aku yang dapat questnya, mereka yang ribut... nasib jones butuh kepastian ya seperti ini... kapan Junji menerima lamaranku ya?" Goshi mengorek-ngorek hidung dengan ngenesnya.

Goshi bangkit dengan lesu dan mengikuti teman-temannya yang telah keluar duluan. Meninggalkan ruangan tak berpenghuni tersebut...mungkin.

Coba saja mas dicoba dulu quest-nya. Siapa tahu, sehabis berhenti kecanduan rokok, mbak Junji mau nerima mas Goshi. Author berbaik hati memberi puk-puk onlen.

 **-No. 9 status : on going-**

Butuh waktu lama untuk Guren dan Ferid menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka. Keduanya tidak mau mengalah sampai akhirnya emak-emak korban Kimizuki menghentikan mereka.

"Lagi sakit gigi, sakit menstruasi ditambah ditinggal suami malah diganggu! Sini saya kasih treatment gratisan dari ilmu pedalaman!"

"Ampun, nyonya, ini bercanda doang kok. Iya, 'kan vroh?" Guren merangkul Ferid dengan akrabnya.

"Yo'ilah bro... kita 'kan sohib seumur hidup. Maaf ya, bu. Silahkan kembali ke habitatmu, hahahaa~" Ferid membalas rangkulan Guren tak kalah akrab.

Sang emak-emak pun kembali ke alamnya. Mereka pun kembali ke kediaman Guren sebelum si emak-emak kembali lagi.

Sampai di ruangan quest, mereka terdiam dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara tidak terima, bersyukur dan tetap stoik.

Permen diatas meja telah lenyap...

Mereka mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan dan mendapati semua permen sudah raib dirampok oleh kecoa-kecoa di genting atap.

Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu? Soalnya kecoanya sendiri yang mengirim surat. Diduga kecoa yang bersama Goshi tadi sedang mencari makan untuk anak-anaknya dan menemukan permen segitu banyaknya, tanpa pikir panjang mami kecoa membopong semua permen dengan kekuatan super saiyan.

Oh, sungguh kecoa yang mulia. Mau merampok tetapi izin duluan. Patut dicontoh. Sekumpulan makhluk tersebut pun mengakhiri game ini dengan nanggung. Yang belum dapat quest berarti antara sudah nasib atau malah sangat beruntung.

Upacara pembubaran game 'kissu challenge' berjalan lancar, seharusnya. Kenapa ada kata seharusnya? Karena ada makhluk sepertiga demon, sepertiga malaikat, dan sepertiga manusia menyuarakan ketidak-adilan dari sudut pandangnya.

"AKU TIDAK TERIMA! AKU SUDAH MENUNGGU DI URUTAN PALING AKHIR UNTUK MENDAPATKAN QUEST 'NIKAHI GEBETAN' DAN SEKARANG GAGAL?! WTF?!"

"Darimana kau tahu itu quest milikmu, aho!" Sungguh Guren ingin memasukkan kepala Yuu ke dalam sumur belakang rumah agar pikirannya agak tercerahkan.

"Aku dapat bocoran dari author, tahu! Ayo mulai game nya lagi!"

"Tidak ada permen serep. Lagipula papah yang memberiku permen sudah tidak bisa dihubungi. Nikmati saja masa jomblomu, Yuu."

Yuu terdiam, menundukkan kepala geram. Mika yang kelewat peka mendekatinya, menepuk pundak sang saudara sepanti untuk menguatkannya.

Grep! Tangan Mika di genggam erat oleh Yuu. Yuu menaikkan kepala, matanya berkobar semangat api yang malah membuat Mika ingin menjauhinya. Instingnya berkata Yuu terasuki ide gila.

"Kalau begitu, aku pakai permenmu di Sanguinem, Mika!" Tanpa aba-aba, Yuu menarik Mika dan mengambil kunci mobil milik Ferid. Meninggalkan ruangan dengan semangat, menyeret Mika bersamanya.

"Ne, Ferid. Memang permen darah kita ada quest-nya?"

Ferid menggelengkan kepala dengan tertawa ceria, "tidak adaa tuh~"

Guren menghela nafas, "Dasar bodoh."

"Padahal menikahi gebetan tidak harus pakai quest, hahaha..." Shinoa tertawa hambar.

 **END**

* * *

 **a.n. *lirik words* wow, ga nyangka bisa tembus 3k, hahahaa~**

 **Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf kalau fict ini isinya penuh dengan parodi di Dunia Nyata dan mungkin menyinggung beberapa orang. Aku sedang kesetanan saat mengetik ini dan tidak begitu sadar apa saja yang kutulis, tbh. Dan kalau ga lucu, sorry lah, sense humor ku emang segini sih.**

 **Dan bagi para chara(s) maaf loh, quest nya ga sampe semuanya kesebut. Aku putusin buat nulis sampe situ doang karena aku mulai hilang feeling, hehe #dibacok dan bagi yang 'on going', itu artinya sudah succes tapi terselubung #dibuang**

 **Oh iya, buat yang bingung, ini setting Jepang tapi kok isinya terlalu Indonesia ya? Penjelasannya adalah, karena aku kesetanan. Ya, memang suatu kesengajaan yang disengaja dan tanpa referensi sama sekali, teheee /tehejaneyooo!**

 **Jadi, ya... semoga kalian menikmati apa yang kalian baca. Sampai jumpa di fict selanjutnya.**

 **Regard, Myuaw /ga**


End file.
